Legends Of The Divine
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: This is the life & story of Kagome & how her & Sesshomaru came to be togeather.She died of old age he was mad & found away to bring her back in her yourh form, it was then that they fell in love and their story of love is what legends are made of. READ
1. Chapter 1

Legends Of The Divine

----

_Maybe if my heart stops beating _

Legends are made, Legends are story's for children. Legends are real things that turn into, well fairytale things, but some legends are real and living.

It was her on fault that she was feeling the way she was. She had chosen to stay, had chosen to let him go, so it was her fault.

Kagome had stayed behind once the jewel was completed, she had said goodbye to her family, but stood by her friends as the well closed, leaving her behind. She was happy with her choice, even if sometimes she was not happy.

Yes it was her own fault she told herself, but again it was not all her fault. She stood with a smile on her face as she watched her friend get married, she stood with a smile on her face when they kissed, but after the couple left her smile faded and she went for a walk.

Kagome found a log and sat down, she looked up to the sun and played with the flower in her hand, and thought.

It had been a few months ago when Kikyo showed her face, living and breathing without the help of soul stealer's. For some reason, Kagome knew in the instant she would lose to her. After a fight with her own self she took a deep breath and told Inuyasha to do what he wanted to do, after all Love takes two people, and while she knew he loved her, he also loved Kikyo.

So it was her own fault that today she had to stand with a smile and watch him and Kikyo get married. Kagome sighed, tho she was a little sad she did not regret staying behind.

Kagome turned quickly and saw Sesshomaru standing at a near by tree, she had thought it was him lurking. She turned back to the setting sun.

"You missed it" She spoke, speaking of his brother marrying Kikyo,

"I miss nothing miko" He was not really there to bare witness to it.

Kagome looked at the flower in her hand, then tossed it on the ground. Sesshomaru could smell her doubt, he turned to walk away "You are still young miko"

"And when I'm old, what will you say when I'm old?"

She was now looking at him, but he turned on his path and began to walk away, he had come to see if his foolish brother had been foolish, and he had.

----

Kagome settled into protecting the village with Kikyo, with little word between the two of them, while Kaede healed people with sickness. Miroku and Inuyasha would go off and fight low level demons for money and food, while Sango would say behind and farm. They had all settled into a little life, some more alone then others, some like Kagome. But as time passed Miroku and Sango wanted to return to the slayer village, it, after all was home to Sango and it was were her family laid. So they traveled back and with the help of Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome they settled into life there.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo returned back to Kaede's village. Miroku and Sango traveled back and forth a few times a month to see Kagome, Inuyasha and his mate. But soon Sango became with child and had to stop traveling. Kagome was happy for her friend Sango and even more happy for Miroku, who had been wanting children for a VERY long time. Kagome traveled and stayed with Miroku and Sango while Sango was pregnant to help out, it is after all what a miko is for, and at the age of 20 Kagome delivered Sango first born child, a girl.

It was night and Kagome had walked to a stream near by to wash some cloth that had been stained with blood from the birth. It was night when he had came up to her, it had been a 2 years and 9 months since she had seen him last.

"The slayer gave birth" As always he stated his questions. Kagome stood up and rang out the clothes "Yeah, she did, a baby girl"

"Indeed"

He had been close when he smelt the blood of a new born and then the smell of Kagome, the monk and slayer. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru not really sure what else to say, when they did speak they never said much.

"Hows Rin"

"Well"

"Good will you tell her I said hi?"

"As you wish miko"

"Well, um, I guess I need to get back"

He said nothing and watched as she ran back to the camp. It had been 2 years since he had spoken to her last, she still looked the same. He could tell tho, that she was still alone, but she was still young. He waited a moment more before leaving the place he had came.

Kagome never spoke of seeing Sesshomaru, it never really crossed her mind to speak of him, like he, she went on with her life alone.

-------

This story will be long and they are not just going to fallll in love, This will be a slow progress of their love.


	2. Her Pain, Their Life

_It won't hurt this much _

"Kaede!" Kagome called the old woman's name and waved. Kaede stood up from picking a carrot from the ground and waved back with a smile. Kagome came running up to the old woman "Sango had her baby!" She said happy, letting her bow and arrows fall to the ground. "Indeed child and what was it?"

"A baby girl"

Kaede smiled at the good news. "Kagome is that you?"

Inuyasha came out of the hut looking "Yeah its me" She said with a smile.

"So did they have their brat yet"

"Inuyasha sit" She said flat, he could use a better choice of words. Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground "You know I really think its time to take these off!"

"Not going to happen" Kagome said in her sing song voice. She never really told him to sit anymore, she was not his keeper after all. Speaking of his keeper "Hey, were is Kikyo"

Kaede took this as the moment to leave the two and began picking her vegetables again. "She back at our house"

Inuyasha and Kikyo lived in the village but at the other side, but mind you it was a small village. Kagome rose a eye brown, something seemed, off.

"What are you not telling me" She said placing her hands on her hips. "What! whats with that question, what are you getting at Kagome" Inuyasha huffed, he hated it when she was right. "Mmmhmm, fine" Kagome said as she picked up her bow and arrows and walked away. "Hey where you going!" Inuyasha called,

"I'm going to see Kikyo" She said in her matter of fact tone.

Inuyasha was quick to stop her, he was in front of her in seconds and holding onto her arms. "Kagome wait"

"Inuyasha!" She said in a high tone "Whats wrong with you" He was acting odd, and it just confirmed that something was up. "Kagome" He said sweet, she knew that tone. She backed away from him "Inuyasha, what is going on, where is Kikyo"

Inuyasha looked down "She's at home, she's fine, if your worried"

It was not that she was worried, she just didn't like being in the dark, did he still feel the need to keep stuff from her? "Inuyasha" She warned once more giving him that look she always gave him when scolding him.

"She's pregnant" he spit out quick, not able to look at her. Kagome's breath and heart froze.

Not only did she have to place a smile on her face at his and Kikyo's wedding, she would now have to place a smile on her face as they had a baby together, this was so not what Kagome thought would happen. She was now beginning to regret staying behind.

What could she say really, she had dropped out of the sky, well actually fell down a well, into HIS life. Not he into her's. Kagome shook off her shock and smiled "That's great Inuyasha"

He looked up at her "Really?" She wondered if he was just that stupid or if he just ignored her real feelings. It was great that a new life would soon be in the world, but Kagome could not say she was not hurt by it.

"Yeah Inuyasha, your going to be a dad"

Inuyasha smiled and then hugged Kagome "Thanks Kagome"

Kagome smiled and watched as Inuyasha run off, she sighed and made her way to her hut, where she quickly fell asleep, she did not have the strength to stay away any longer.

----

Kagome woke the next day and set to help Kaede finish picking the fields. Kaede noticed Kagome being a bit off "Are ye alright child?"

Kagome rubbed her head with her sleeve "Uh, oh yeah fine" She continued picking.

Kaede was about to speak, about to tell her it was ok, that she would fine someone when she least expected it, but she didn't have the chance. Both women stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Sesshomaru was coming from the forest and was walking up to them. Kaede and Kagome were both worried that Inuyasha would smell him and come running in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do we own the pleasure of your visit" The old woman said with a hard look on her face.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked between the two woman "My brother, does his mate bare a child?"

"Indeed young Lord, he does" Kaede spoke. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome to see if he could seek her feelings, it seemed to him that she was not even listing to what they were saying, she was staring at him "Something wrong miko?"

"Uh, no nothing"

"You lie miko"

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" She was in no mood to deal with him and his smart ass- know it all words.

He turned tho, giving her no answer and walked away. Kagome rose a eye brow and looked at Kaede "He came all the way here, just to ask that?"

Kagome thought that a wasted trip and that was not like him.. "Mmm perhaps not" Kaede spoke, she had watch Kagome and Sesshomaru interact, she had seen when he was looking at Kagome as if searching for something. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went back to what she was doing.

Kaede looked to were Sesshomaru had been _where you here for your brother young lord? or the miko, what is the source of your worry?_

Kaede kept her thoughts to herself and helped Kagome pick the rest of the harvest.


	3. As Time Flows

_And never will I have to answer again to anyone_

Nine months came quick, a little to quick.

Kagome rushed to Kikyo's side when Inyasha came calling for help. Kagome waisted no time in gathering the things needed. Lucky for Kagome Sango was there to help her.

"Kikyo, breath and push!" Kagome told her, while trying to help the baby along. Kikyo was silent and did as she was told, sweat beating down her breast. Sango held Kikyo up,

"A few more pushes, I can see the ears!" Kagome said, a smile on her face, she herself could not believe her eyes,

"Does he have, Inuyasha ears?" Kikyo managed to get out,

"Push and you will see" Kagome states,

Kikyo pushed a few more times, and with one big scream from her, came a little scream from a new born. Kagome laid the little baby on kikyo's chest, and set to cleaning. Inuyasha waisted no time into coming inside to see his new born son. Inuyasha could not believe his own eyes, there in Kikyo's arms, was a little baby, he had black dog ears, white hair and had two strips, purple, on each cheek.

Kagome stood and smile, her eyes on the baby. Kikyo handed the baby to Inuyasha, he held his son, never taking his eyes off him,

"Akoi"

"What?" Kagome asked

"I want to name him, Akoi"

No one had time to comment, for they all looked at the door, they all felt it,

"My Brother" Inuyasha said with a not so friendly tone,

"He has come to see the pup" Kikyo stated closing her eyes,

Kagome had not seen him in 9 months, not that she really kept track, Kagome turn from the door only to find Inuyasha hold out his son for her,

"What?"

"Take him to him"

"What, why me?"

"We are not a close family Kagome, you of all people should know that"

Kagome looked at the baby who was asleep, she sighed, she was hoping no one would ask her to hold him, not that she didn't like the baby. Kagome held out her arms and held the small baby, she turned to the door, and walked out.

Sesshomaru was standing a few steps away, looking the same as always. Kagome was hot, her hair was a mess, had blood on her clothing, and in her hands was his half brothers brat. Kagome walked to him,

"You missed it"

She always said that to him it seemed like,

"I miss nothing miko" He stated looking down at the pup,

Akoi opened his little eyes and look at his uncle,

"His name is Akoi"

Sesshomaru said nothing but looked at the small baby "Half demon"

"Well yeah" Kagome states,

"How fitting, my brother sends you"

Kagome rose a eyerbown, not really understanding his words, was he insulting her?

Sango stepped out of the house and up to Kagome "Kikyo wishes to feed him"

Kagome gave the baby up, they both watched as Sango took him back inside.

"How is Rin"

"Well"

This seemed to be their only conversation,

"Sango is pregnant now to" Kagome said looking down,

"So, the monk has finally impregnated the female" He had not taken the time to sniff her,

Kagome arched a eyebrow "Do you have to say it like that?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, his face never changing,

"What?" She ask,

"You have not married"

"No" She said slow,

Sesshomaru turned, making his way to leave once again,

"Have you mated?"

He stopped in his tracks, "Do not be ridicules miko, I sesshomaru am in no need of such"

Yep, same old Sesshomaru. He took his leave, and she found herself waving bye to him, and even thought he was not looking, she knew, that he knew she was waving.

The next few week Kagome spent tending the fields for winter, helping the village gather wood and food. She had not seen Akoi since his birth and Sango had gone back home.

"Kaede" Kagome called walking into the hut,

"Dinner is ready child" Kaede said placed a bowl down for Kagome,

"Thanks" Kagome began to ate, Kaede just watched her,

"What?"

"Hey Kaede"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha,

"Hello' Kaede said,

Kagome had a knotting feeling in her tummy, Inuyasha never just came by this late for a visit, something was up. Inuyasha sat down, Kaede sat him a bowl down and made her way out. They ate in silence at first,

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up '"Yeah?"

"Are, are, are you going to get married?" He asked very fast,

"What?" What was with everyone asking her that?

"I just thought-

"Don't, Inuyasha I'm fine, I'm still really young, remember in my time women don't get married in till mid twenty's!" She said with a smile,

"Kagome, were not in your time"

Kagome looked down at her soup "Yeah, I know"

"So,'

"You don't have to worry Inuyasha, I'll be fine"

"We are leaving" He against stated it quick,

She blinked, it took her a moment "What?" She whispered,

"We are going back to my mothers land, Iv not been there since I was a child"

Of course Kagome put her smile on "That's great Inuyasha"

Kagome all the sudden felt very alone, even though he was still sitting in front of her, for some reason she thought they all would always be together.

He knew it was a lie, her smile was so fake "Will you, will you miss us"

She didn't miss how he said us "Yes" She said, throwing herself over the table to hug him, he hugged her back, inside his heart was burning, he had not meant to hurt her.

A few days later, Kagome saw Inuyasha and his family off and a few days later after that, kaede died.

Now, not only did she feel alone, she was, alone.


End file.
